


Train of Thought

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Sherlolly Thoughts of the Day, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Sherlock brings Molly on a case quite far away. During the trip on the train, she falls asleep and with her head on his shoulder.Original fic link: http://simplyshelbs16xoxo.tumblr.com/post/161705855081/sherlollythoughtoftheday-sherlock-brings-molly





	Train of Thought

He smiled to himself as he realized that Molly had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Sherlock took this moment, not to observe her, but to only admire her. Her breathing was steady and he could swear he heard her heart beating over the noise on the train. He mulled over in his mind how a woman like her grew to love someone like him. She made him feel warm inside; a feeling that he had once dismissed, but now welcomed with open arms.

In her slumber, Molly’s hand found its way to his, squeezing it affectionately. His heart beat fast at her touch. Sherlock pressed a soft kiss in her hair, eliciting a happy sigh from her lips. As far as train rides go, this was his favourite.


End file.
